


A Promise Made in Death

by psychotic_angel_in_a_trenchcoat



Series: The Wayward Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Dean Winchester, Grieving Sam Winchester, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Kate Winchester (OC), No Spoilers, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Revenge, Sobbing, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_angel_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/psychotic_angel_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: Death and tragedy set the Winchester brothers (+ sister) into a dangerous path that eventually leads to the apocalypse.





	A Promise Made in Death

**Author's Note:**

> This starts in Season 2 of Supernatural, so you can probably guess who one of the bodies are.
> 
> I know this is cheesy, this is just something I've been toiling with since high school. I hope someone out there enjoys it.
> 
> I'll try to post regularly but that isn't a promise since I may get caught up with work
> 
> This is an intro to a series I plan to expand of Kate Winchester, the Winchester's older sister.

“Kate,” Sam fidgeted with his wrist watch and looked at the woods around him, soon it would get to dark to see, he put a reassuring hand on his big sister’s shoulder, “it’s time.”

 

She nodded, never taking her eyes off what was in front of her; she knew what had to happen next, she knows-- but she wasn’t ready, no one could ever be ready for that.

 

“Okay. Just..just one more… moment. Please?” Kate tried to keep her voice from breaking but failed, the situation truly hitting her at that precise moment, despair crashing over her like a tidal wave Her son, her father, they're both dead.

 

Sam nodded with  silent tears on his eyes and left to get the needed materials from the car, while Dean waited by his kneeling sister with a stony face. What would happen next wouldn’t be easy for any of them.

 

“Take whatever time you need,” Dean croaked, all attempt to be stoic withering at the sight of his sister’s pain.

 

She gave the linen wrapped body of her son one last final kiss in the forehead. She wiped her tears and with a shaky breath got of her knees to give her final goodbye to her father.

 

“Dad..” she swallowed back saliva, there was so much things left unsaid between them and she would  _ never  _ get to say them. “This never should've ended like this, I’m--” she took a shaky breath. “This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen.”

 

The sun was barely visible over the horizon, the only thing they could see was the readied pyres in front of them.

 

Sam came back with the gasoline, matches and salt from the Impala and fidgeted besides Dean as they waited for their sister to finish.

 

Kate kneeled once more by her son and she couldn’t keep the tears in any longer.

 

“Oh Jay, my baby-- I am so, so... sorry,” she whispered with shaking breaths as she hugged his small body. “This was never supposed to happen to you. It’s my fault, I wasn’t there to protect you… it was my job..and I FAILED at it!”

 

Kate had to force herself to pull away from the body. She took a few breaths to regain her composure; then, nodding to her youngest brother, she stepped back to stand by Dean.

Both Dean and Kate watched as her brother poured the gasoline and salt over the bodies. At that moment, Kate felt completely numb.

 

Glancing back at his older siblings, Sam lit the matches and set the bodies on fire. He stepped back with his siblings and watched as the two deceased had the final rest they deserved.

 

“We’ll get that evil, yellowed-eyed son of a bitch for this,” Dean promised with a determined look in his face.

 

Kate wiped her tears and clenched her fist in anger. No one hurt her family and got away with it, the demon will pay for this, Kate would see to that, even if it killed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any questions or comments just post them at the comments. And you can find me in Tumblr as 3amobsessionandregrets


End file.
